


never make promises without thinking twice

by flvorescenteen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, This was totally self indulgent, based on a prompt, kuro is dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flvorescenteen/pseuds/flvorescenteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt "seriously if one more person comes to ask me for permission to ask you out i'll- i'll- kiss you in front of them!" i found on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kenma is so done

**Author's Note:**

> also known as "that one time kenma embarassed the shit out of himself" or "kuro's ideas aren't always the best"

It has been the third person this week. The third. And it was just _Tuesday_ for god's sake.  
3 girls had asked out Kuro this week, he had also said no those 3 times.

“No, he doesn't have a partner” Kenma told the short and blonde girl in front of him with a hint of annoyances his voice.  
“Are you serious?” She squealed in front of him, her eyes practically shone with excitement. “So I can confess to him without anyone getting mad!” She said again, jumping a little and then bending over in what Kenma supposed was a gratefulness manner “Thank you Kenma” She told the boy before running away to probably prepare a letter and a gift to give Kuro the day after, while confessing. Kenma thought this was kind of exhausting, the whole deal about confessing and by consequence, feelings. He sighed silently and walked away from that place.

 

Kenma had always analyzed things. No one could really see it but he did.  
He thought about the possibilities of what could the confession’s results be while he headed to his next class:  
-Kuro said he didn’t correspond the girl’s feelings and they never spoke again, maybe just some awkward glances when they met in the halls.  
-Kuro said that he did correspond the woman’s feelings out of pity, which was not good. They would probably date for 3 weeks and then he would break up with her.  
-He actually felt the same towards the first year girl, they dated and lasted a lot of time.

Kenma thought the last option was the worst one. He had been feeling something towards Kuro for some time now, but he couldn’t quite decipher what it was; the only thing he had for sure was that it wasn’t just friendship. Him getting a relationship right now would probably just make the smaller boy sulk, yes this thought was selfish and he acknowledged it but no one could judge him if it simply remained as a thought.

Why wasn’t _he_ the one asking Kuro out tomorrow you asked?  
Well, he didn’t want their lifetime friendship to end just because he felt something for Kuro. It would be just too weird to continue having sleepovers almost on a daily basis or hanging out with each other at school, even volleyball practice would be just too much for Kenma to handle.

When he was in math class, he couldn’t help but wonder how a relationship with Kuro would be. Maybe it wouldn’t change much from what their relationship already was, people rumored they were dating because they were always together.  
“Kozume, could you keep reading please?” Kenma heard the teacher say as he pointed towards where he was sitting. “Ah, sure.” Kenma blushed lightly while searching what page was his class even reading to begin with.

________________________________________________________________________

 

On the other side, Kuro was also lovestruck in his class.

He was currently in english, and instead of doing his work he was doodling some hearts with 2 letter ‘K’s inside it, one on each side.  
He took out his phone without the old teacher in the desk noticing and texted Bokuto.

01:56 pm.  
Me: dude our initials match  
brokuto: dude i’m sorry to disappoint you but b and k are completely different letters  
Me: not ours you idiot. kenma and kuroo u get me  
brokuto: oOoOOH!! you are in deep  
Me: i know. what am i to do  
brokuto: ask. him. out. !!!!!!  
Me: idk what if he doesn’t feel the same towards me

Kuro blocked his phone and looked at his notebook when Bokuto hadn't replied for at least two minutes. He guessed Bokuto had got caught when distracted in class and the teacher took his phone away, he normally would reply in less than seconds to him. Kuro carefully unlocked his phone again and went to the photos app, there he saw the photo he took just a day ago with Kenma, Kuro was smiling brightly near the camera since he was the one who took it while Kenma appeared in the back, head hanging low and looking at his blue PSP. Kuro couldn't help but smile at the picture which basically showed their dynamics.

The bell’s ringing pulled him out from his own thoughts, he was about to head off to meet Kenma at the patio and walk with him towards their neighborhood, but something he wasn't expecting happened. 

“Um, Tetsurou!” The short girl in front of him chirped, she blushed a light shade of red when she realized she had said that too loudly. “Well you see, I-” The girl started, looking down at the blue box she was tightly holding with both of her hands. “I like you!” She shouted, pushing the box he mentioned before into Kuro’s stomach, the boy merely gasped in confusion. “Ah, look I’m-” Kuro said, looking anywhere but where the girl was while scratching the back of his head with his right hand, holding the girl’s present with the left one. “I'm sorry but I’m not interested” Kuro muttered feeling ashamed, he was never good at these kind of things, why couldn't somebody else just fix it for him? That'd be a lot much easier. 

The girl looked at him straight in the eye in shock, Kuro understood the idea that rejection wasn't easy to take but this was starting to make him uncomfortable. “I'm sorry” he told the smaller girl again, a hint of sadness in his voice, he couldn't help but feel bad each time he had rejected someone, he felt as if he was hurting them without being conscious of it. The girl seemed to snap out of her mind and get back to reality. “It's okay! You can keep the gift” She said with a wide grin, then she held him in a tight embrace, Kuro just patted her back. “I'm sorry Tetsurou, thank you for your time!” She said as she stormed off into the hallway. 

Kuro heard his phone buzz, he instantly took it out of his pocket and checked it.

2:07 pm.  
kenma: where are you?  
Me: sorry got caught up, i’m on my way!!  
kenma: k.

Kuro hurried through the halls until he was out of the building. There, he saw Kenma sitting on a bench looking impatient, he must have waited for him at least 20 minutes, give or take. Kenma’s classes finished a bit before Kuro’s, he hoped the younger teen wouldn't be mad at him for making him wait.  
“Kenma!” Kuro shouted, getting the attention of said person, Kenma stood up and turned around, putting his cellphone away. “What took you so long?” He asked a bit annoyed as they both walked towards Kuro’s house, Kenma obviously knew what had happened with the girl, he just needed to get information out of Kuro to know what he had said to her. 

“Just the usual, I didn't finish copying my notes so I had to-”

“I know you're lying”

Kuro froze, he didn't like lying to Kenma but he didn't think it was worth telling him someone he didn't even know properly had confessed to him, besides who would be crazy enough to tell the person you like that someone else liked you? Kuro didn't want make Kenma think he was trying to make him jealous either. “Yeah, sorry” Kuro sighed “Some girl confessed to me” Kuro admitted looking at his shorter friend “What did you say to her?” Kenma asked, the irritation in his tone going away. “I rejected” Kuro answered honestly. 

“He actually asked me about you” After a few minutes of silence Kenma spoke up again. Kuro seemed surprised, he raised his eyebrows up, Kenma just remained looking at the pavement in front of them. “She did?” Kuro asked confused “Yeah, I can't possibly remember the endless list of people who have asked me for permission to date you” Kenma said as he rolled his eyes, he pushed his hair back with one slight movement of his hand. “I'm so tired of it” He spat out bluntly “I swear if anyone else comes and asks me for permission…” Kenma stopped mid-sentence which made Kuro a bit curious “What will you do?” The taller one asked trying to suppress a giggle but failing. 

“I'll kiss you in front of them” 

“...”

_”Wait”_

_”That’s actually a great idea”_ Kuro thought.

“Well I can't stop you” Kuro said as he felt the unfamiliar feeling of heat rushing up to his cheeks, he realized he was blushing, he had been blushing for the whole conversation. 

He had been thinking about how to confess to Kenma, everyone told him they were a hundred percent sure that Kenma did like him back, some of those people even had proof; for example Bokuto, he had sent him a voice message that Hinata had recorded and previously sent to him in which Kenma said that he was sure he liked Kuro. Everyone had also been encouraging him to ask him out, but as he had mentioned earlier, he wasn't good at that kind of thing. He was sure about asking Kenma out, he just didn't know exactly how, he wanted it to be special. Yes, _special_ he didn't care how cliché and sappy that sounded since he was just as cliché and sappy.  
If what Kenma told him was true, he would kiss him. Now all he needed was someone who was willing to confess to him, and he knew exactly where to look for said person.


	2. misunderstandings can be good

When they got to Kuro’s house, they ate something his mother had cooked for them, usually Kenma was very chatty with Kuro’s mom, the woman adored Kenma almost as if he was her own child. 

When they finished thanking Kuro’s mother, they headed off to play some videogames in the boy’s room, and after Kuro finally beated Kenma in Smash Bros, leaving their record 8-1 favor Kenma, obviously.   
“I can’t believe I finally overpowered the master” Kuro said, raising both of his hands in a proud manner, pretending he was holding a trophy of some sort. “You’re a lame player” Kenma replied with a small giggle that made Kuro’s heart skip a beat. “How dare you,” Kuro said, taking his right hand to where his heart was and acting offended. “You literally stole my controller so I wouldn't win” Kenma told his friend with the smallest hint of a smile in his lips. “There's no possibilities I can win without doing that” Kuro laughed as he leaned his weight into the bed on his back. “Of course there are ways you can win” Kenma looked at him, running a hand through his hair to put it in place, his bangs falling off to the side of his face. Kuro blushed slightly, fortunately Kenma didn't notice. “How?” The taller boy asked as he gave Kenma his controller again. “Becoming good at it, maybe” Kenma sarcastically mentioned “Rude” Kuro spat out. 

“Just telling the truth”

“You hurt me Kenma. Hey actually, I'm going to the bathroom, be right back” 

The older teen hurried to the bathroom as he took out his cellphone, he saw himself on the mirror and tried to fix his hair, but let's be real, Kuro’s hair can't be fixed so instead of fixing it, he just moved some strands so it would look better. After that, he looked down at his cellphone and went to the icon titled messages.

4:43 pm

Me: bro i can’t explain but i need someone to ask me out  
brokuto: WHAT ?!?!!!??  
Me: that way i will ask kenma out  
brokuto: dude i’m rather stupid, but even I can tell that makes no sense??  
Me: just hear me out  
brokuto: explain 

Kuro sighed, he didn't want to spend a lot of time away from Kenma, he was really enjoying this afternoon and he could tell the smaller boy was too. He tried to resume the situation as best as he could and send it to Bokuto.

4:44

Me: alright so long story short, someone asked me out today but before that, she asked kenma for permission and he said that if someone else asked for permission, he would kiss me in front of them  
brokuto: WOWOWOW THAT’S A WEIRD PLAN BUT I’M WITH YOU  
brokuto: i can't ask you out tho, kenma knows abt my undying love for akaashi  
Me: that's who i was thinking about  
brokuto: who?? akaashi???? NO WAY, HE’S MINE WE’VE DISCUSSED THIS

Kuro physically rolled his eyes. “This has to work” he thought to himself.

4:46

Me: I KNOW. it's just pretend please, that way my pinning over kenma will end along with my suffering  
brokuto: ok just because it’s u i’ll ask him,,,  
Me: you're the best ily can u call like at 9?  
brokuto: i know you do, i’ll call at 9:30   
Me: nice i’m so nervous aaaa gtg  
brokuto: BYE BRO LY

Kuro blocked his phone and headed off to his room, there, he seated on his previous spot on the floor, he could see Kenma was texting someone before he locked his phone.   
“Ready to get your ass kicked?” Kuro asked as another match started. “I should be the one saying that” Kenma replied as he pushed his controller’s buttons.

Almost an hour later they stopped playing because both of their parents’ condition for letting them stay in each other’s places for so long was that they did schoolwork and that's exactly what they were doing at the moment.  
Since Kuro was a year above Kenma, his assignments usually were a bit more tedious, Kenma always either encouraged him to not procrastinate or helped him in whatever he could understand about his homework. Kuro reciprocated the action, he always knew when Kenma was stuck with a math or physics problem and helped him understand, he didn't normally ask for help but Kuro granted it anyway. 

The shorter male was the one who finished his homework first because Kuro just couldn't help but keep distracting himself. Kenma was checking his phone when he received a message.

6:26

Akaashi: Bokuto just asked me if I could ask Kuro out?  
Me: what? why?  
Akaashi: I don't know, he said something about you kissing him, I think.  
Me: that bastard  
Akaashi: Just what happened lmao.  
Me: long story, can i ask you for a favor?  
Akaashi: Of course   
Me: please ask me out inseam of him, let's see what he does  
Akaashi: You can be a bad person, remind me not to mess with you.  
Me: just with him, don't worry i’m not harmful  
Akaashi: Okay, I'll do it tomorrow  
Me: perfect, thank you

Kenma smiled, Kuro could be intelligent with numbers but he didn't have even a single clue about love. Not that Kenma had any either, but he liked to think that overthinking had some benefits, this for example, he had to think about all the possible outcomes of the situation and make it so he would end up somehow winning.   
When Kuro finally finished his tedious homework, they decided to call it a night for the sake of it and sleep. The tall black haired teen helped his friend place his sleeping bag besides his own. They fell asleep around three am, talking until they were so sleepy that the only thing that came out of their mouths were mutters of incoherent words they would probably not remember by morning.

 

After a long rest, Kuro decided it would be good to make breakfast. When he went down the stairs, his mom had already gone out to work, leaving him a note on the dinner table saying something along the lines of ‘be good and take care of the house, love you’ written with a hurried handwriting as she was probably a little late, Kuro had guessed. 

He moved on to the kitchen and cooked 2 eggs lazily, almost twenty minutes had passed and there still was no sign of the grumpy ball that was Kenma in the mornings, Kuro assumed he would still be asleep, even if it didn't seem like it, Kenma was indeed a heavy sleeper.  
He froze for a moment when he felt a pair of cozy arms hugging him by the waist and leaning into him. “What are you doing?” His heartbeat went back to normal when he discovered with a quick turn of his head and the sound of that soothing voice that it was Kenma, a too-sleepy-to-maintain-my-own-weight Kenma. He sighed with relief. “You scared me” Kuro laughed as he patted his friend’s long poorly dyed hair. “Eggs?” Kenma asked again, completely ignoring Kuro’s comment. “Yeah, for breakfast” Kuro replied scrambling the mixture that was their breakfast. 

Suddenly Kuro’s phone rang. “Hold on a second” He told Kenma before he rushed out of the kitchen to grab his phone which was upstairs, in his room to be exact.  
When he saw the number he instantly picked up. 

“Dude!” Shouted Bokuto’s voice from the other end of the line. The happiness in his friend’s voice caused Kuro to smile a bit. “Dude!” He replied before laughing a bit. “What is it? Why didn't you call yesterday?” Kuro wondered, moving around his room and moving some things around just so he would have something to do instead of just standing there. “He agreed, don't worry,” Bokuto replied with a raspy voice presumably because he had just woken up. “He said he would call to say he would meet you at the mall” Bokuto added. “Nice! Thank you Bo, you know you're the best” Kuro said, taking his hand to his heart even if he knew his friend couldn't see him, he was really grateful. “I know, I know, you owe me!” Bokuto spat out. “It better go well, alright?” He said again with an accusing tone. “I promise it will, catch you later with juicy details” The black haired boy said before hanging up and storing his cellphone into his back pocket. He ran downstairs again, not failing to trip in his way to the kitchen, and served him and Kenma the scrambled eggs in 2 plastic plates. 

Before they started eating, Kenma’s phone rang. Kuro could see the caller’s ID put Akaashi and he couldn't help but laugh softly to himself. 

“Sure” He heard Kenma say before he gazed at him, signaling the phone and mouthing ‘He wants to see us’ towards Kuro’s direction, he perfectly read his lips. ‘Who?’ He moved his lips without making any sound. ‘Akaashi’ The smaller boy mouthed again as he tapped his fingers against the wooden table.

“Mall in an hour?” He said to the phone in a clear voice, he then eyed Kuro looking for approval, he nodded way too enthusiastically. “That sounds fine” Kenma replied, staring off into the distance. 

“Alright, see you then” Kenma said and then hung up by tapping his mobile’s screen. He took a mouthful of egg with his fork and took it to his mouth. “We better get dressed, Akaashi wants to see us” Kenma said, hiding his smile by taking another bite of his food. “Alright” Kuro replied, hiding his own as well.

In not too long, they were finishing their food. “I call dibs on the shower” Stated Kuro as he grabbed his towel and clothes from the closet. “Don't take too long” Kenma replied with a grunt.   
Kuro took exactly 22 minutes, Kenma measured the time. After they were both cleaned up and dressed, they headed on foot towards the mall. 

When they got there, Akaashi was already sitting on a bench waiting for them, when they got there he stood up and waved with a sincere smile. Kenma was so ready. And so was Kuro, or so he thought. 

“Kenma, hi” Akaashi said as he hugged the mentioned boy. It had been almost a month since they saw each other, despite the situation, Akaashi was happy they got to meet. “Kuro” He spoke up again, hugging the taller boy as well. “Hello” Said Kuro with a smile, going over and over about how Kenma would probably react. “So, you wanted to see us?” Kuro asked, winking at Akaashi, the later laughed while covering his mouth.   
“Alright so, Kuro,” He said, brushing the smile off of his face “I’ve got something to ask you” Akaashi said with the most serious face he could pull off, Kenma was quite impressed by his skills. “Ah, don’t you have something to ask him first?” Kuro asked pointing at the shorter male with his index fingers, making some of the most unimaginable signals with his facial expression. Kenma just stood there, pretending to be very confused. “Uh, not really” Akaashi admitted while passing a hair through his dark hair and raising his eyebrows. “Kuro, since you’re the one who protects him,” Akaashi stared into Kenma’s eyes, Kenma nodded, signaling him to go on. 

“Would you let me date Kenma?”

The question hit Kuro like a train, the whole plan was ruined.   
Had Bokuto gotten confused and told him things the other way around?  
Did Akaashi get confused?  
Was Kuro just not clear enough with the explanation?  
But then it hit him, maybe the plan wasn’t completely screwed.

“Actually,” The black haired boy turned to look at Kenma, who was genuinely confused now. “What was that you said you’d do if one more person asked for permission to date me?” Kuro asked dumbfoundedly, a smile on his lips. “I- Uh, kiss you?” Kenma said as he blushed, his eyes opened as big as plates, he wasn’t quite sure he was keeping up with what Kuro was trying to do. “Guess I should do that too” Kuro said right before he leaned into Kenma and kissed him. Kuro thought it was simple, he didn’t give it much thought, years and years of worrying about this just for it to be this easy? For it to feel so adequate, so _natural?_

Kenma stood there, frozen. When he finally snapped back to reality, Kuro’s lips were on his, the only thing he could see was how peaceful Kuro looked when his eyelashes were closed. He let himself slip into the kiss, closing his eyes as well and corresponding it.  
“That was smooth” Akaashi commented, laughing. Kuro laughed too, lips still locked with his friend’s. Kuro finally let go of him, he stared into the other’s face, merely appreciating his small blush and how soft his mouth looked and felt just now. “Kenma,” He whispered, eyes half closed. “Would you like to go out with me?” Kuro asked smiling at the thought of his lifetime crush becoming his boyfriend- or partner- or whatever you’d like to call it, he would be _his._  
“I’d love to” Kenma replied simply, tightly hugging Kuro by the neck, to which the taller teen replied by lifting him up and spinning him around in his arms, both of them laughing.  
“Enough, lovebirds” Akaashi said furrowing his brows with what seemed to be disgust but keeping a smile plastered on his lips. “You’re both making me sick” He added before he laughed and pulled the now couple into a big hug. “I’m happy for you guys” He chuckled.

And maybe, a lot of people asking Kuro out didn’t have such a bad outcome. Now Kenma could say he was with someone whenever they asked about it, and perhaps now he would remember his promise and he would kiss him in front of them.

Kuro didn’t stop smiling for a whole week.  
After they went home, Kuro instantly texted Bokuto to give him the ‘juicy details’ he had mentioned earlier. It was no surprise that a few days later him and Akaashi had already shared their first kiss. Kuro likes to think he encouraged them, and he proclaimed himself their personal Cupid.

When his mother found out, he hugged Kenma even tighter than Kuro did and took a photo of them, and no, Kuro wasn’t embarrassed at all, in fact he was the one who told her to take photos because yes, Kuro is a total sap for Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END, I FINISHED IT!   
> I know I took longer than i said i was but since it got a pretty good feedback i had to make it longer and add some parts :)   
> Thank you to all of those who read it and commented, it really lifts up my spirits ;;  
> also, i listened to "all these things i've done" by the killers while writing most of this story and it really pushed me to keep writing it! i usually never finish anything lmao. so shout out to that song
> 
> you can contact me btw! follow my tumblr at: vansuas or my twitter at: flvorescenteen  
> Thank you again, have a good day! (:

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a two chapter one-shot, i was feling pretty sick so i couldn't edit it all out today but i really wanted to publish at least a part of it today! i promise the next part will be up this week! please leave a comment saying what you think about it, that would make me really happy. :)


End file.
